The Dumbing Down Of Love
by Tunica Intima
Summary: Is it capible for somebody to forgive at forget? Can the Shepherds move on with their lives and start anew? Disclaimer: I don't own anything.Warning: The first chapter entitles sexual material.
1. Lover's Spit

So. I started a new fic. I couldn't help myself. I'm bad. Well I hope you like this one. It starts out with squee...how nice. Special thanks to Marisa who was my consultant. YAY for EPISODES! Lol.

**Lover's Spit**

_All these people drinking lover's spit,  
They sit around and clean their face with it,  
And they listen to teeth to learn how to quit,  
tied to a night they never met..._

**/_Boken Social Scene\\_**

* * *

Derek's eyes were glued on the road in front of him. Addison could not help herself. She slipped her hand on his thigh.

"Yes." He looked down at her hand, then to her face, then back to the road.

"Hum?" She looked down at her hand that was placed on his thigh. "Oh, nothing." She just flashed him a soft smile.

"Oh. Ok." He smiled back then focused once again on the road. She let her fingers crawl farther up his thigh. He coughed a bit and tried to ignore the shivers being sent down his spine.

"Does that bother you?" She lovingly asked.

"Nope, not at all." He tightened up all the muscles in his body and she could feel it.

"Are you sure." Her hand was now centimeters away from "Jimmy and the twins".

"Yep." He coughed and let out a little smile and a nervous laugh.

"Ok…" She took her hand off his thigh and bit her lip.

"Why'd you stop?" He chuckled and looked at her.

- - - - - -

"Ah, God, Derek can't you wait until we get in the door." He was clawing at her blouse as she batted his hand away.

"It's your fault. You stared it…in the car. You stared it." He gave her the puppy dog eyes and that McDreamy smile. She devoured his lips with her own. He didn't protest, he instead slinked his tongue inside her mouth and deepened the kiss. He placed his hands on her lower back and she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gazed up at her angelic smile; her features, even in the moonlight, caught his attention. They were so soft, with every breath he took, her stunning appearance always made him short one.

"What?" Her gentle voice snapped him out of his trans.

"Oh, nothing. I was just admiring how beautiful you look, at this moment, in the moonlight. It brings out the best in you, in my opinion." He smiled and spun her around. He watched as she threw her head back and let out a chuckle.

"You and your sweet talking words of admiration. Derek…if I didn't know better, I think you were trying to get into my pants at this very moment." He looked at the twinkle in her luminous eyes.

"See, now I was trying to be all romantic for you. But hey if you want it the old fashion way…I suppose that will do. Yes, Addison Shepherd…I want to get into your pants." He laughed at the words coming out of his mouth.

"Well in that case…" She put her finger to his chin and pushed it up so their eyes met. The she kissed him lightly on the lips and bit his lip gently as a tease as she pulled away.

"Uh Ah. Now lets not ruin the moment." He smiled then kissed her neck as he made his way to the door of their trailer.

- - - - - -

Addison ran her fingers up and down her husband's chest as she sat on his chest in nothing but her lacy black thongs and bra. And Derek….well-

"Why is it that I'm always the first one naked?" Derek began the playful banter he so enjoyed and missed.

"Maybe it's because I'm more seductive…What can I say. I can get a boy naked with the snap of my fingers. I'm like magic babe." She chuckled.

"Oh really? Seductive…well…I can say you definitely got that one down. But magic? You'll have to show me some of that…" Derek was playfully pulling Addison into his own little trap.

"You want magic, huh? Well, you're going to have to work for it." With those words Derek flipped Addison onto her back and began to kiss her fiercely on the neck. She let out a gasp and twirled his hair. "Is that all you've got. Honey, I though you knew me bett-" Her words were cut off with the snap of her bra. He moved his lips down her neck, past her collarbone, slowly past her cleavage, only to make raspberries on her stomach. "Derek!" She gasped as she started laugh hysterically as he continued. "Stop! You are so ruining the mood, you know."

"Oh…I am…are you sure about that?" He moved lower as he removed her lacy thong. He took them and swung the back and forth a few times then threw them over his shoulder. He parted her leg with his hands. His fingers separated and moved up her soft smooth thighs. He heard a slight moan and his warm breath grazed her innermost thighs. He could hear his name being called; louder with each move. She had to brace herself; her hands were clutching on to the sheets as low moans escaped her mouth. He ceased and brought his head up. He crawled up on top of her and whispered in her ear, "Whose magic now?" He moved his hand down her stomach and down further…he moved his finger up inside of her.

"Ah…G-Go-YOU ARE! Uh, you are." She gasped for breath. He licked his finger and then proceeded to kiss her aggressively. As their lips unlocked he stared into her eyes…he could get lost in them for days. He observed the sweat dripping from her face. With his lips, he attacked her neck before thrusting inward. She let a gasp escape her mouth as her fingernails pierced his back. As he proceeded to push harder, she arched her back and moaned. He let a gasp release from his own mouth as she called out his name, "DEREK!" One hand moved to grasp the sheets as the other was still clipped on to his back. She clenched her jaw and let one last word…or three come out of her mouth, "OH, GOD, DEREK!", before he rolled off of her body. The couple was drenched in sweat and short of breath. "Wow. That was..."

"Mind Blowing, incredible, amazing, spectacular, mind boggling?" Derek said as a smile played upon her face.

"Shut up." She punched him, then laid her head upon his chest. "Honey?" He smiled…know what he was about to say would have his arm bruised for days.

"Yeah babe?" She smiled and stroked his chest.

"You wanna make me a sandwich?" He tried to hold in his laughter, but the moment her facial expression was shocked and her fist hit his arm, he was dying.

* * *

Ok. So. How did you like it? Review because you LOVE.LOVE me...and I LOVE.LOVE you! 


	2. Suddenly I See

Hey! I'll try to get the next chapter up by tonight, or maybe tomorrow. Depends how maybe pretty reviews I get. Hope you like it!

****

**_Suddenly I See_**

_And she's taller than most,  
And she's looking at me,  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine,  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower,  
A big strong tower,  
She got the power to be,  
The power to give,  
The power to see,  
Suddenly I see..._

**/K.T Tunstall\\**

* * *

_April 28th 2006_

_5:00am_

Addison's eyes slowly opened as she listened to the rhythm of Derek's heart. To her surprise he was already awake, charting her breathing pattern.

"Good morning." He took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Great night." She smiled and looked up at his sparkling blue eyes.

"You know," he laid there playing with her fingers, "We could make it a great morning too." He smiled and kissed her delicately on the lips.

"Oh, I wish we could, but we have work…" She said as she pulled away and sat up. He sat up with her and wrapped his arms around her bare stomach and began to kiss her neck. "Derek." She whined.

"Fine, fine, but you don't know what you're missing." He let go of her and she walked into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower…a quick one. You can join me. But we are not going to be late for work. You know how Richard is." She peeked her head out the bathroom door as she ran the shower. Derek hopped to his feet and soon the two were soon one.

- - - - - -

_7:00am_

"Let me guess, busy night, busy morning." Bailey walked up to Addison as she was applying her make up in the women's restroom.

"You don't even know."

"Oh, but I can imagine."

"Uh…Hi, Dr. Bailey, Dr. Shepherd." Izze walked into the bathroom, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, Damn, Mr. Sylvester." Bailey looked down at her pager. "I got to run. Stevens, Addison." Izze walked into the bathroom stall. _This is so awkward. Ok. I need to suck it up. I don't even have to go pee. Well, I'll flush the toilet anyways._ She walked out of the stall and to the basin next to Addison.

"Dr. Shepherd." Izze smiled as she dried her hands and walked out the door. _That was a close one._

- - - - - -

_11:35am_

"Vanilla. Warm Vanilla Sugar." Derek said as he walked up to Addison.

"Well you were the one rubbing it all over me this morning. Weren't you? She smirked as she read over her patient's chart.

"Yes, yes, I was." He went behind her and vaguely got a whiff of her fresh sweet scent. "I remember it vividly now."

"Well, you know…there is always time to relive this moment…later…" And with that she walked away, she flipped her hair and looked behind her seeing Derek's puzzled face. It gave her great amusement.

- - - - - -

_1:45pm_

Izze _walked out into the courtyard, lunch tray in hand._ Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Come on, no body else has lunch. SERIOUSLY! She scanned the room. God must HATE me. Her eyes darted between the two tables: Alex Karev or Addison Shepherd. She considered sitting by herself, but that's no fun, and he would probably come over to talk to her. So she opted for table number two: Addison. She walked over to Addison's table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"No not at all.Go ahead Stevens." Addison answered with a puzzled look on her face.

"Izze…you can call me Izze." She settle down into the seat and opened up her bottle of water.

"Ok, well then. You can call me Addison." She looked down at her salad and smiled, yet she was still confused to why Izze had sat with her of all people. Awkward Silence.

"St-Izze? Why did you decide to sit over here?" Addison asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Truthfully?" Addison nodded. "Ok, it was either sit with Alex, sit by myself and risk him coming over to talk to me, or sit with you. I opted for you."

"Oh, well I feel special." Addy sighed and had a sip of her water.

"NO. No I didn't mean it that way." Izze felt terrible.

"Izze, it's ok. I understand. With Meredith, and the whole baby thing, I-" Addison was cut off.

"About that. Addison. I knew you were trying to teach me a lesson. I got that. It, it just-"

"It was cruel…right?"

"Yes."

"I know. Richard did the same thing to me when I was his intern. It killed me. But it made me a better doctor. And it will make you a better doctor. I believe you have great potential to be the next Neonatal prodigy. "

"Neonatal prodigy?"

"Yes. I've seen how you work. You are amazing. You remind me, of well, me when I was an intern. My offer is still on the table. If you are willing to take it, I can teach you the rules of the trade. You could possibly be the second Addison Shepherd."

"I think I'll take you up on your offer. Sounds like a good deal to me."

"Great. I set things up with Miranda. You'll be my star intern. You can fly with me, a guarantee you'll be in every surgery of mine."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow. Addison. I-Thank you. I mean I've worked so hard to get where I am today. Just thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I just don't know how to thank you…I mean, it's just like Seriously!"

"You've already thanked me. I have surgery, so maybe we can have lunch some other time. This was…nice."

"Yeah, it was. Definitely. Tomorrow? Is that good?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Talk to you later Izze."

"Bye, Addison." _That wasn't so bad. Neonatal Prodigy? Seriously! I can't believe this. I…I have to go tell George._

- - - - - -

_4:55pm_

"I just made Stevens' day." Addison walked up to Bailey.

"Oh really?" She shut her chart and looked at the redhead.

"Yep. Now I just have to clarify things with you. She agreed to let me teach her my dark ways of neonatology. I guaranteed her a spot in every one of my surgeries. That way I can teach her all there is to know. I just need your approval and... "

"You have mine"

"Thank you"

"No I should be thanking you. One less intern I have to worry about."

"Well, I think we should have a celebratory drink at Joe's then, say 7:30?"

"No can do. I got a date with the mis-" Miranda was cut off by the cell phone. She put a finger up and answered the call.

"**_What do you mean she canceled?….Tucker Jones, I have not been out to a nice romantic dinner with you for five months now, we are finding somebody to watch him, cause I am getting my lobster bisque."_** Addison made a gestured to let her talk to Tucker. Miranda gave her the phone.

**_ "Hey Tucker, it's Addison. I'd be happy to watch William for you guys. No, no, no, I insist. Ok. You're welcome, it's no problem. Ok, see you later then. Buy Bye."_** She hung up the phone and then turned to Bailey. "Problem solved."

"Are you sure Addison."

"Positive."

"Ok then. Tuck will be in the lobby around 7:20."

"Great, see you later Miranda." Addison said as she walked away.

* * *

So did you like it? I was a little unsure of how to put the whole babysitting part in there. Did it sound ok? You know I LOVE LOVE reviews! 


End file.
